


Born Afresh

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [20]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Poetic, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's challenge – Battle Scars. Sort of set in my Man-Made universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Born Afresh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's challenge – Battle Scars. Sort of set in my Man-Made universe.

Helen Cutter. Nick Cutter. Oliver Leek.

Scars of flesh and scars of soul, each had laid upon him.

Wars of words, wars of fists, wars of claw, each had seared upon him.

Battle forged, his scars were marks of pride, of anger, of faith and love and trust.

Battle forged, his scars marked him as other, as one outside the realms of trust.

But flesh and bone were not the sum of him. Helen and Nick and Leek were building blocks, and he the architect.

His scars did not define him, he defined his scars.

Every

single

one.


End file.
